Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the labeling of objects for verifying authenticity and more particularly to the use of selectively perceptible marks for labeling of objects. Authenticity implies both that the goods are genuine and that they are in the proper channels of commerce. If the goods are not genuine, then product counterfeiting has occurred and the present invention presents the ability to determine whether or not goods are genuine. If the goods have been diverted from their intended channel of commerce by, for example, entering into a country where the goods are prohibited, for example, by contract or by law, then the goods have been subject to product diversion. Again, the present invention presents the ability to determine whether genuine goods have been improperly diverted. Finally, the term, xe2x80x9cdiverted goodsxe2x80x9d, also comprehends genuine goods, which have been stolen and the identity of the goods is at issue.
Many objects require verification for authentication purposes. Such objects include paintings, sculptures, cartoon cells, sports and other collectibles, and like works of art; videocassette recorders (VCRs), televisions, and like household objects; and computers; printers, and like office and business equipment. Other instances of identification in order to verify ownership, include, for example, records, audio and video tape cassettes, computer software recorded on floppy disks or diskettes, perfumes, designer clothes, handbags, briefcases, cartoon cells, automobile/airplane parts, securities (e.g., stock certificates), wills, identification cards (driver""s licenses, passports, visas, green cards), credit cards, smart cards, and like objects. A flagrant piracy explosion over the past decade involving many of the foregoing products has plagued many industries. Often, these objects have no serial number or other unique means of identification, or the number can be removed easily following a theft. Alternatively, counterfeiting of such objects has become a thriving business and the need to identify authentic from counterfeit objects is of great importance.
In a related, but different, scenario, genuine goods are limited to being shipped and sold in selected jurisdictions (e.g., countries), for example, by law or by contract. When genuine goods are diverted to countries where their presence is not authorized, then xe2x80x9cproduct diversionxe2x80x9d has occurred. Product diversion can lead to, inter alia, price inequities in certain markets as well as loss of exclusivity by some manufacturers or distributors. This situation often is referred to as xe2x80x9cgray marketxe2x80x9d goods. Since the goods are genuine, it is quite difficult to determine whether the goods have been improperly diverted. This is especially true for a variety of goods such as, for example, clothing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,578, there is disclosed a technique for labeling objects for their identification and/or authentication involving the use of a combination of a mark visible to the naked eye and a mark invisible to the naked eye. The invisible mark or component of the system is one or more of an ultraviolet radiation (UV) dye, an infrared (IR) dye, an ink that displays a selected measurable electrical resistivity, or a biologic marker which may be a protein, amino acid, DNA, polypeptide, hormone, or antibody.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,657 is directed to a method for labeling an object for its identification. This method includes providing a biologic marker labeled with an agent that emits selected detectable wavelengths of energy when exposed to infrared radiation (IR), and associating the labeled marker with the object, whereby, the object to be identified can be exposed to IR and emitted select wavelengths of energy from said agent detected. The agent can be an upconverting phosphor, a lanthenide ion (bound to a naphthalene group), or other chemical that emits selected detectable wavelengths of energy when exposed to infrared radiation (IR). The materials are encapsulated in an encapsulant that is resistant to the environment in which the materials are used such as, for example, an ink formulation. However, the encapsulant can be opened (e.g., by selective dissolving) and the materials inside (e.g., biologic, IR emitting, etc.) determined. A presently preferred encapsulant is casein which has been self cross-linked to provide resistance to hydrophobic ink formulations in which it desirably is placed.
The present invention in one aspect is directed to a method for labeling the surface of an object for its identification, which object has a durable or hard surface or a durable surface tag affixed to the object. For present purposes, the term xe2x80x9cdurablexe2x80x9d means a surface whose characteristics are such that it has memory for retaining the label applied thereto. Thus, the surface may be rigid or flexible, so long as the surface retains the label during use of the object and is readable. The inventive method further includes the use of xe2x80x9cpit and fallxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpit and landxe2x80x9d(i.e., holes and bumps as are used to record compact discs, CD-ROMs) technology to encode durable surface objects with coded message. The coded message can be information on the owner, a history of the object, or any other information desired. The coded message would not be detectable to the human eye; however, by scanning the pits and falls with a laser, the coded message could be detected and displayed. Such coded message encoding could be used, for example, to label objects for their identification in case of theft, or in case of product counterfeiting or diversion. xe2x80x9cPit and land coded messagexe2x80x9d, then, for present purposes comprehends data recorded in pit and falls ala CDs wherein the data is unique to the object and not generally known. By not being generally known (except for the manufacturer and those in confidence with the manufacturer), the authenticity/identity of the object can be assured. The object may contain pit and land data useful to the user of the object (e.g., CD, DVD, or the like); however, such pit and land audio and video data does not inform the manufacturer or anyone else of the authenticity/identity of the object. it only is the coded message of the present invention that contains such authentication/identification information (data) and that is within the scope of the present invention.
The pits and falls encoded information desirably is protected by a coating or overcoat to prevent the area encoded with the pits and falls information from becoming inadvertently or deliberately scratched, which would render retrieval of such information difficult, inaccurate, and/or meaningless. While a conventional coating transparent to the wavelength of the laser used to scan the pits and falls can be used, such coating additionally can be part of the security system, e.g., by containing a biologic marker labeled with an agent that emits selected detectable wavelengths of energy when exposed to infrared radiation (IR), and associating the labeled marker with the object, whereby, the object to be identified can be exposed to IR and emitted select wavelengths of energy from said agent detected. The agent can be an upconverting phosphor, a lanthenide ion (bound to a naphthalene group), or other chemical that emits selected detectable wavelengths of energy when exposed to infrared radiation (IR). The coating additionally may contain an agent that is perceptible only in the presence of ultraviolet (UV) radiation, e.g., fingerprint. Combinations of IR and UV agents may be used additionally. While the same laser beam wavelength could be used to read the pits and falls, detect the IR agent, preferably the wavelength for reading the pits and falls will be different than the wavelength used to detect the IR agent; thus, making it more difficult for the copyist to break the code. Additionally, the biologic marker can be encoded to further protect the object being labeled.
Advantages of the present invention include a simple, yet reliable means for labeling objects for identification. Another advantage is that a portion of the label is not perceptible to people absent the application of special techniques in order to determine the presence of such labels. Another advantage is that the label can last for an almost indefinite period of time. A yet further advantage is the ease and versatility for identification, which is afforded by the present invention. Another advantage is the ability to encrypt the biologics for embedding information, such as point of origin, for product diversion. These and other advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the disclosure contained herein.